The Wizard of Crow
by Meg-chan2
Summary: Harry is whisked away to the strange land of Crow... this will be slash, H/D to be exact. Reveiw please!
1. Chapter 1

            Hellooo there everyone.  This is my first Harry Potter fic…  hope you like it, and I'm always open to suggestions, as long as they're constructive.  It'll get better.  Note: Crow is not pronounced like the bird…  it's like ow that hurts, with "cr" in front of it.  Give it a chance.  

            Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter and this fic will contain slash…  

The Wizard of Crow

Chapter 1

The First Hint

Harry walked down the long deserted hallway.  Considering that it was 1:30 in the morning, it wasn't much of a surprise that the corridors were empty.  His slippers muffled the sounds of his footsteps and the invisibility cloak covered his form from any questioning eyes.  If you could have seen through the cloak, the sight that met your eyes would have been a very odd one.  Harry was hunched over; a large weight was pulling him down and his shoulders were hunched.  In his arms he held a large stack of books, all of which were at least 500 pages in length.  On top of the books was a large case of get well cards.  Harry sighed quietly.  Hermione had to pick the week before final exams of all weeks to get sick.  Madame Pomfrey had forbidden her to study, so Harry was fulfilling his duty as a good friend and smuggling her books to the hospital wing each night.  Why Ron, her boyfriend, couldn't do it was beyond Harry.

            Regardless, Harry was on his way to the hospital wing.  As he approached the door, he slowed to a stop.  Nervously, he peeked into the room.  It was deserted save for a young girl of 17 sitting upright in a hospital bed.  He crept into the room and pulled off his cloak.  Actually, it was more liked he shrugged it off, not being able to access the material because of the books weighing him down.  Hermione smiled as she saw her friend's head appear.  "Harry!  You came!  Ooooh, you're brilliant, you know that?  I'd have failed these exams if it weren't for you."  Somehow, Harry doubted that.  Hermione had probably never failed so much as an eye exam in her life.  He just grinned sheepishly in response.  "Well, I'm glad I was able to help, but me getting caught won't be of much use to either of us, so I'll be going now."

            Hermione nodded and smiled her appreciation again.  "Oh, by the way," Harry commented as he was leaving "those cards are from everyone, hoping you get well soon and Ron sends his love."  At that last note Hermione's smile grew three sizes larger and she blushed slightly.  They had been going out for almost two years now, but it was still obvious how in love they really were.  Harry smiled and waved half-heartedly and left the hospital wing, pulling the invisibility cloak over his as he stepped over the threshold.  

            Harry was happy that Ron and Hermione had each other now.  It had been obvious to him that they belonged together for some time now, but the two involved seemed to have been a bit slower at realizing it.  At the same time though, Harry couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy mixed with a few stabs of loneliness when he saw them together.  One thing he wanted more than anything was to be loved and find something that came even close to what Ron and Hermione had.  The raven-haired young man had all but given up on his ever being completely happy.  On top of that, with the situation with Voldemort becoming more and more threatening everyday, he didn't want to risk hurting someone or being hurt because of an unexpected death.  He defiantly didn't need any more of those in his life.

            Harry shook his head, doing his best to get the downcast thoughts out of his mind.  He trudged on down the hall, anxious to get at least a few hours of sleep before he had to go back to the hospital wing and retrieve Hermione's books.  The steps up to Gryffindor Tower seemed even steeper than usual and Harry's legs felt like lead.  He yawned as he gave the password and it was a wonder that the Fat Lady had understood him.  "Try and speak more clearly next time dear, mumbling is very unbecoming."

            Harry muttered his thanks and entered the common room.  A red head was seen sitting in one of the chairs and turned around as Harry entered.  "How's she feeling?  Did it go all right?  Did you remember to tell her that I-"  

            "She's fine Ron, and everything went fine.  And yes, I told her you loved her.  I don't understand this, you're sitting here awake and why is that you can't bring her the books?"

            "I already told you Harry, if you get caught it'll be just a friend doing an innocent favor.  But if it was me and I got caught…  well, what with me and Hermione's relationship, they might think my intentions were less than innocent…"  As Ron was saying this, his face grew red, the color creeping all the way up to his hairline.  Harry sighed.  "Okay, but you both owe me big for this."

            Ron grinned at him and nodded his head.  As the two boys made their way up the stairs Ron began chattering excitedly about the summer and how it was possible that the Chudley Cannons were finalists for the World Cup that summer.  Harry had heard the story at least six times already, and needless to say he was getting a bit bored of it.  In a last attempt to save his sanity, Harry tuned Ron out.  He hated doing it to his best friend, but it was either that or ending up in the hospital wing with an express ticket to St. Mungo's.

            Upon reaching their dorm, Harry quickly changed, said good night to Ron and flopped down on his bed barely taking the time to make sure that his alarm was set properly.  Moments after his head came into contact with the pillow he was asleep, drifting on the sea of dreams.  Usually dreams were not a place Harry liked to visit.  They were full of memories and horrible ideas of what the future might hold.  However, tonight's dream was not unpleasant at all.  

            Harry was standing in the center of a quaint looking house feeling rather dizzy.  He looked around slowly, trying to figure out where he was.  A door was located on the wall opposite him, and with unsteady steps he approached it.  Upon reaching it, Harry paused a moment and tried to clear the spinning form his head.  As he opened the door, a light shone through.  Once he had stepped out he saw a tiny fairy flickering about his head while hundreds of extremely tall people looked at him with gratitude.  The fairy stopped and hovered in front Harry's face; it's wings creating a gentle breeze on his features.  It was male fairy with longish blond hair and piercing gray blue eyes.  He looked familiar, but Harry failed to connect the face with a name. 

            He looked around again and saw that huge buildings were looming overhead and aside from the small house he had just stepped out of, he was in a large city.  The only city that Harry had ever been to was London and it was larger by at least ten times.  All at once the people around him began chanting in an almost sing-song voice, " The Snake Son of the Eastside is dead…"  Harry looked around in wonder but as the people continued their song his view began to fog over and a beeping sound resounded through the air as the world slipped out of his view.  

            Harry sat up suddenly and looked about the room.  Ron was still sleeping soundly and Neville's snores could be heard faintly through the curtains of his bed.  Rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes Harry turned off the alarm that had woken him up.  After putting his glasses on, the Gryffindor climbed out of bed and dressed quietly so as not to wake his sleeping friends.  He crept quietly out of the dorm, across the common room, and through the portrait hole.  

            Steps echoing across the floor Harry made his way to the hospital wing.  He retrieved Hermione's books and walked back feeling sleepier every moment.  His mind began to wander back to the dream he had woken up from not too long ago.  He was struggling to remember it now, but he knew that had been more than a little odd.  As Harry climbed the steps to Gryffindor Tower he felt an odd sensation in his stomach, feeling as though something was going to happen and he couldn't help but feel anxious about it.  It was rather odd and Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of it.  He deposited Hermione's books on the common room's main table and went into the bathroom for a shower.  The rest of the tower was beginning to stir and soon most of the school was downstairs at breakfast.  

            It's not too long, but if you like it and want to get more please review!  I promise this will get good…


	2. Chapter 2

            Okay, Chapter 2…  It's short, but I want to put something up.  Please keep reading and review!! 

The Wizard of Crow

By: Meg-chan

            The post was just arriving as Harry sat down next to Ron.  They said good morning and tucked into breakfast without saying much.  The odd feeling his dream had left him with was still lingering in the pit of his stomach.  With his fork he pushed a bit of scrambled egg about while his eyes scanned the Great Hall.  

He looked up and down each table pausing on each one for a moment.  When you looked at the houses like this, so objectively, you could really see the traits that the sorting hat had been looking for.  Harry's eyes fixed upon the Slytherin table, analyzing each person there.  What an awful bunch they were…  Yet Harry really didn't know any of them when he thought about it.  They seemed to like each other well enough.  Whatever, he didn't plan on hanging out with any of them any time soon.

He looked over at Ron, who was speaking quickly with his mouth full to Seamus.  It really was rather disgusting.  Harry smirked and turned back to his food.  Just as he was taking a bite of toast a sudden chill went down his spine.  He looked up again to find none other than Draco Malfoy staring at him intently from the table he had been scrutinizing not five minutes before.  It was quite an unnerving experience.  Harry hated being stared at, and had become slightly paranoid over the last few years, so this wasn't the most comfortable of situations.  He looked down hurriedly and began to eat once more.  Those cold gray-blue eyes could still be felt penetrating his very soul.  

Not being able to stand it anymore, Harry stood and left the hall.  Ron looked after him and called out, "Harry, where ya going?"  

Harry replied quickly, "No where Ron, I'll see you in class, alright?"  Without waiting for a response from the redhead Harry made his way out into the main entrance.  He stood there for a moment and looked up at the arching ceiling.  He sighed to himself.  Ever since his fourth year these feelings of loneliness had overwhelmed him every now and again.  What with Voldemort and the Ron and Hermione being together, and him alone as ever…  It was looking to be one of those days. 

Harry made his way towards the front doors, thinking that he might walk around by the lake or go see Hagrid before class began.  As soon as his hand made contact with the door's handle the room became eerily quiet.  A cold breeze blew around his ankles, slightly lifting the hems of his robes.  Harry turned slowly, and looked up and around the large room.  It felt as though someone was there, but no one was to be seen.  "Hello?"  Harry called.  "Ron?  Is that you?"

No one answered.  Nothing was heard except for Harry's voice reverberating off the walls.  The wind had stopped and the silence was almost deadly still.  All of a sudden the air seemed to grow stale, and empty, like the eye of a storm.  Harry was quite confused and began backing slowly towards the door.  The Great Hall was still full, why couldn't he hear anyone?  What was going on?  

As these thoughts were racing through Harry's head he failed to notice the light slowly seeping out through the cracks under the door.  All the lamps slowly went out.  Soon, the only light left was a small pinprick of light in the center of the room.  Harry stared at it, not knowing what else to do.  Slowly it began to grow, and with each millimeter it expanded the feeling of dread in Harry's stomach grew.  

The light began to solidify, and take shape.  A man became distinguishable in the light, more like he was coming out of it rather than being it.  Breath caught in his throat, Harry reached for his wand.  The man stepped forward and the light disappeared.  Harry was plunged into total darkness.  A faint green glow seemed to be emanating from the figure in front of him.  In a soft, rasping voice, it spoke.  "Harry Potter…  how long I have waited for this…"


	3. Chapter 3

Another quick bit just to let you know that I'm alive. There isn't much to this but we're getting into the real plot now. Stick with me.

Wizard of Crow

Chapter 3

Harry stared at the figure in front of him. There was only one person, no, thing, that it could be. As the man came closer, Harry's breath caught in his chest. His mind was racing and with every slow step the man took the thoughts in Harry's head swirled and collided failing to form any coherent ideas. When the figure finally came to a stop about three yards in front of Harry, the young wizard shook his head, trying to rid his head of the confusing thoughts. The last thing he needed now were distractions. Harry was scared, but unless he did something quick trivial things like emotions and thinking wouldn't be top on his priorities anymore.

All of a sudden, the man spoke again. "Yes, Potter, you know who I am. And I am sure you know why I am here. So many times I have had the chance to get rid of you and each time something has gone amiss. But not this time. There is nothing that can get in my way. I have sealed this room off from the rest of the castle and removed it from this time completely. In other words, no one can hear you scream." 

He let that thought linger in Harry's mind for a moment before continuing. "The only way out is if I lift the spell, which I assure you will not be done until you are dead." Another pause. "Actually... there is one other way that you could get out, but it is highly unlikely."

As these words echoed in Harry's mind, a small, evil smile played across the face of the figure standing opposite him. Harry's mind was spinning. Despite his efforts to clear his mind, all of this was crashing in on him. He didn't know quite what was going on, and all this talk of sealing off the entrance hall was confusing him. On top of all that, his scar had begun to hurt. He had noticed it as a dull ache when the room began to grow dark, but now it was a searing pain that had Harry nearly doubled over. He was fighting just to stay on his feet now.

The sinister form grew excited upon seeing the pain the young wizard was enduring. "As I was saying, the only other way for you to escape this world, is if you kill me, the caster of the spell. However, looking at your current condition, it seems highly unlikely that you would be able to beat me in so much as a staring contest. It seems your scar is hurting you, yes?" He took a few steps closer to Harry and stared almost lovingly at his forehead. "I remember the day I gave you that scar," all at once his expression changed to one of loathing, "and then you took away my power. I've had to wait 16 years to get to you, but now the time is finally here and my waiting can end." 

Harry panicked. He did his best to pull his thoughts together. On impulse he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He wasn't quite sure what to do with it however. Harry didn't know how to cast the killing spell, and even if he did there's a chance something like that may not work on the inhuman form in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm himself again. 

As Harry stood breathing in and out he heard the black shape begin to speak softly under his breath. It didn't sound like the killing curse, and it was too long on top of that. It was some sort of jinx or hex Harry though, or maybe a charm. As a small, but bright, white light began to grow on the end if the other wand Harry calm snapped and he couldn't stand there any longer. Wand pointed out, he yelled out the first spell that came to his mind. "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery shape sprang forward from the end of Harry's wand but did not shape. Glowing slightly, the silver mass settled around the form. Harry looked on in wonder as the mass grew closer and tighter, the body struggling and trying desperately to break free. Yet the silver solidified and the shape finally stopped moving. Small noises of a struggling person escaped from inside until eventually they stopped. 

Harry just stared, watching in wonder. He didn't notice when the silver began to crack and break. The shell and it's contents blew apart into millions of pieces. Along with the explosion a wave of magic was released and plowed through the room. When the wave came upon the young wizard that stood there so helplessly, he was knocked flat down, passing out almost immediately. 

The magic dissipated slowly. There was nothing left in the room other than the crumpled body of Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

            Sorry guys, I just had the busiest summer ever.  I'm sorry this took so long and if it completely sucks, I'm sorry.  If any of you are reading my other stories, just know that I haven't forgotten about them and they will be continued… eventually…

Wizard of Crow

Chapter 4

Sun crept in through a window of the entrance hall, but it wasn't the normal crisp sunlight that usually befell the grounds at Hogwarts.  The light was dim and hazy.  As it made its way across the floor, it hit upon the covered eyes of young Harry Potter.  He lay so still that anyone who would have happened to see him would have thought he was dead, but as the light continued on the young man stirred.  Harry rolled over and winced at the pain that shot through the back of his head.  Looking up at the ceiling, his vision blurred, all the shapes and colors blurring together.  Harry felt around the floor and eventually found his glasses, broken, on the floor.  A quick repairing spell would fix that, or it would have if Harry's wand hadn't been reduced to toothpicks.  

            Harry cursed and tried his best to keep his glasses on with only one earpiece.  He slowly got to his feet to prevent from getting dizzy and made his way to a window.  His head ached as he peered out of the thin windows.  Harry looked at the sight that met his eyes with amazement.  He peered upwards at the tall buildings of a great city that stretched out as far as he could see.  There was a city block that stretched on.  The buildings were taller than any he had ever seen before.

            "What the devil..." was all that could escape Harry's mouth.  He was so shocked but it only became worse when he saw two people turn a corner and appear from behind one of the buildings.  At least, Harry thought that they were people.  They were taller than any person he had ever seen.  One was male and one was female, at least that's the way it appeared.  They passed the window where Harry was stationed and their pace faltered.  He thought that they might have spotted him but they weren't looking at him, their eyes were focused on the ground right outside.

            More of the tall people were turning up to gather outside.  Harry didn't know quite what to do.  He made his way cautiously to the huge doors and pressed his ear to them.  There was some muffled whispering twittering outside.  He could make out any of what they were saying.  With his heart beating wildly in his chest, Harry cracked the door open.  All of the whispering stopped the moment his head poked out of the door.  He stood watching all of these people who towered over him.

            "You did it…"  The man closest to Harry said.  Harry turned to him, "What?  What did I do?"

"You killed the Snake Man.  The Evil Snake Man of the West side.  He's been terrorizing these streets for years.  You finally stopped him."

            Harry didn't know what to say.  This man obviously didn't know what he was talking about.  Harry hadn't killed anyone, ever.  _"Unless you count Diggory…"_  Harry shook the words from his mind.  What he needed to be thinking about was where the hell he was and how he was going to get back to Hogwarts.  From the looks of it he was a long way away from the castle.  Harry turned back to the tall man, "Who?  I killed who?"

            Rather than answer him the man pointed to ground next to the stairs that Harry was standing on.  Peering over the edge, Harry saw the vacant green eyes of a man with a snake like face staring up at him, but they were very much dead.  Oddly enough he was holding a pair of glasses.   Resisting the urge to scream, Harry looked back at the crowd.  They began whispering again and looking toward the street corner.  

            "What's going on?" Harry asked.  The man looked at him with a face that was gripped in fear.  "It's His brother.  The Snake Man will never be truly dead until you kill both halves of him.  You killed He of the West Side.  You must kill His brother, He of the East side!"

            Harry looked over as well, a cold sweat leaking out of his pores.  The sky had grown dark and clouds were gathering.  Sweeping his eyes over the scene in front of him Harry saw the pure fear that haunted the features of people.  Suddenly, upon the street corner a figure appeared.  It was tall and unbelievably skinny.  As it came closer a crowd seemed to be following after it.  A pack of slightly shorter people were following this figure.  The crowd parted as the tall figure approached its edges.  Finally it came to a stop at the foot of the stairs that Harry stood upon.    

            The figure was almost identical to the one that had been crushed by the entrance hall.  However, instead of green, this figure's eyes were red.  He looked down and saw the body that lay crushed under the steps of the entrance hall.  He scanned the crowd, looking for something.  Finally his eyes settled upon Harry.  "You…  You did it.  Now you will pay."


End file.
